


Delayed Satisfaction

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I used to be so jealous of those alternate realities.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #15 "what could have been"

“I used to be so jealous of those alternate realities,” said Sam, out of the blue one night. 

They were up on the roof, lying in the pile of outdoor pillows and threadbare blankets that had slowly accumulated beside Jack’s old telescope, looking up at the clear night sky. Jack had his arm around her shoulders, hand tangled in her braid so that the end brushed back and forth against her bare skin, and he hummed a questioning sound into Sam’s hair.

“Because they were always together, the alternate you and me,” she explained. “They’d been together, engaged or married, for years, when we were still…”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “Used to?”

“Used to,” Sam agreed. “I mean, yeah, they got those early years together, but… It wasn’t wasted, the years we worked together. It just made me more certain that you were worth the wait.”

“Well…” said Jack, his free hand landing on her blanket-covered hip. “I feel pretty damn lucky to have ended up with Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, five-star General Carter-O’Neill, but I gotta admit, there’s a part of me that’ll always be curious about what it would have been like with that cute captain who asked me to arm wrestle.”

“ _Jack_ ,” she laughed against his shoulder. Sam caught his hand, lacing their fingers together lightly. “And that offer's still open, if you think you’re up to it, old man.”

“I’ll show you old man,” he huffed, but she could hear his grin. “And I think I’m up to something all right…”

Sam grinned back and leaned up to kiss him. “Bring it on.”

THE END


End file.
